Gossip Girl: Marauder Style
by Future Mrs. S. Black
Summary: AU: Hey People, Another year at Hogwarts has started and a year at Hogwarts is never scandal free. If you aren't lucky enough to have front-row seats to the show you are lucky enough to have me, Gossip Girl. I know everything and I am willing to share. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am a Harry Potter fanatic so I know all the little thing with the plot that don't match up with the story so please don't review about those things. They are there for the sake of the story. You Know You love me, M

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I dont own Harry Potter (or anything related to it), So please dont sue

Chapter 1

Hey People!

Time apparate home from your fabulous summer homes in the French Riviera and head to Diagon Alley. Another year at our beloved Hogwarts is about to start. And a year at Hogwarts is never scandal-free. If you are pathetic enough to not have front row seats to the show yours truly is kind enough to spill every juicy detail about the chosen ones.

But who are these so-called chosen ones? They are Hogwarts royalty. They have the most galleons, the knack for magic, and they are gorgeous to boot. They belong to the noble house of Godric Gryffindor and are damn proud of it. Of course those scheming Slytherins can't avoid the drama. Without further ado, the elite:

The stunning L rules the school. She has gorgeous auburn hair that she charms to do whatever she wants. Her flawless peaches and cream complexion and piercing emerald eyes make her irresistible. She has the body of a goddess, but don't all of our elite? She is perfection. But where would a Queen be without her lovely ladies-in-waiting?

The fantastic D is L's right hand gal. This girl spent her entire break surfing in Saint Tropez and has the killer tan to prove it. Her previously long blond hair as been chopped into a sleek bob with side bangs (a/n picture Kherington Payne from So You Think You Can Dance) and we are loving it. Her big brown eyes give her an innocent look but we know better don't we.

If D is L's right hand woman then M is her left. M may seem shy and insignificant but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wand. M is crazy-skinny (the lucky bitch) and has dark brown hair with all the way across bangs. She has adorable freckles sprinkled across her nose. She has violet eyes that can read your mind. She has ghostly pale skin but that works for her. M keeps us laughing with her sarcastic remarks about everything.

Now on to our Hogwarts hotties, The Ms (I know confusing but they came up with the name not me).

First off is the sex-bomb S. With his shaggy black hair and mischievous smile not to mention his killer abs he could get any chick he wants. And he always does. His laughing grey eyes are enough to make me swoon. He is good friends with the lovely L and no one knows why. Can you say history?

You can't say S without thinking of J, they are practically glued at the hip. They even live together and are frequently mistaken for brothers. They have the same black hair though J's is noticeably messier. They have identical smirks on their flawless faces. The only difference is that J is madly in love with L.

The mysterious R is the brain behind the Ms. He has brooding dark blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He is skinnier than the other two. He disappears every so often. What are you hiding sexy?

P is the last of the Ms. No one knows why he is even there. He is not rich, smart or good-looking. He is twitchy and chubby. He isn't really part of the Ms. He's kind of like their personal cheerleader. Or stalker.

Now for those clever snake, the Slytherins. First we have N and B, the devious twins who would probably kill to be L. Then there is RB, S's ex-brother who wants him dead. LM is N's boyfriend who will do anything for her. SS is the greasy outcast who loves L even though he repeatedly calls her mudblood.

Sightings

M and R having lunch with the famous party-planner, Bilius Mckinnon. J leaving Madam Malkins with a large parcel. Isn't L's birthday coming up? (A/n I know L's birthday is actually in January but for the sake of the story it's in September) L and S goofing around at a muggle park. D on the beach for one last surf before school. P is MIA but who cares about that kid?

Your e-mails

Dear GG,

I heard that M is so quiet because L wants the spotlight to herself.

SCARED4M

Dear S4M,

Where'd you hear that? Everyone know that L hates the spotlight, remember her ancient runes presentation? As for M, I know for a fact that she had a nasty run-in with some Slytherins.

YKYLM,

GG

Dear GG,

Are the Gryffindors planning a party for L? Where can I get an invite?

PARTYANIMAL

Dear PA,

That info is top-secret. Hypothetically if you aren't lucky enough to receive an invite, tough-luck.

YKYLM,

GG

Now I'm left wondering: Will J finally win over L or does his best mate S already have her? Will sweet little R step out from J and S's shadows and finally get a girl? Can the Gryffindors keep their reputation as Hogwarts royalty or will the Slytherins steal the spotlight?

You know you love me,

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

A/N review!! please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter (or any other characters), so please don't sue

Chapter 2

James Potter walked into a jewellery store muttering to himself.

Isn't that first sign of insanity?

"Why are you even doing this Prongs? She hates you. You are just going to embarrass yourself even more. Just walk out of the shop James and no one will ever know. But you already have the dress. Ah to hell with it she's already embarrassed me to many times to count what's one more?" The man behind the counter cleared his throat and was staring James with wary eyes.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes actually I'm looking for something for a girl. It's her birthday soon. A necklace perhaps?"

"What's you price range boy?"

"Um… I don't have one. My parents just said to put it on the Potter tab."

"You're a Potter. I should have guessed. You look just like your father. Come back here let me show you are finest selection."

Half an hour later James emerged from the store with a small parcel and a huge smile.

I know who can wipe it off.

BaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiEr

"Come on Lils. I'm bored. I don't know anything about muggles." Sirius shouted through Lily Evans's window.

"Well you should have thought of that before you bought a flat in muggle London." Lily stuck her head out the window.

"I did but I knew that my bestest bud Lily lived just around the corner and could help me with everything muggle." Sirius made a puppy dog face that he knew Lily couldn't resist.

"Damn you Siri. You bought a flat around the bloody corner. All I can say is you'd better not bring Potter over." Lily's head disappeared from the window. A few seconds later she emerged from the front door of her massive house. As usual she looked completely stunning in a white sundress. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with some curly tendrils escaping.

"Ha! I knew you would come. No lady can resist my Sirius-ness." Sirius received a punch in the arm. The two of them walked along the road in silence.

"Liiiiiiiiiiily! Where are we going?" Sirius whined.

"We are going to a muggle park." Lily replied. All of a sudden Lily started running towards a swing.

"Last one there is a flobberworm!" Lily was almost at the swings when Sirius tackled her to the ground.

"That wasn't very fair my dear Lilyflower." Lily struggled to escape from under him.

"Sirius let me go!"

"Nope. You are actually quite comfortable. I think I'm going to take a loooooooong nap." Sirius chuckled to himself. Suddenly Lily kicked him off of her and was glaring at him murderously.

"You have ten seconds to run before I make sure you never have children." She snarled. Sirius laughed and ran off. The two of them spent the afternoon running around the playground laughing at each others antics. How cute.

BaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiErBaRrIeRbArRiEr

Mary Macdonald fidgeted in her seat. She looked anxiously at the clock on the wall of the café. Was Remus even going to show up? She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Was someone worried I wasn't going to show?" a deep male voice whispered in her ear.

"Jesus Lupin! Don't do that to me." Mary muttered a string of profanities under her breath.

"Now, now Twitch. Watch your language." Remus shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Whatever Remus. How's your hols been?"

"Boring as hell. My mum made me go on a trip to Venice so I couldn't go to James's."

"A trip to Venice! The horror! Do you have any idea how spoiled you sound?" Mary mocked.

"As if you aren't as spoiled rotten as the rest of us. Who threw a fit last year when Daddy didn't get her the right broomstick for her birthday?" Remus smirked.

"That was Dor-" Mary was interrupted by the arrival of a short man in an expensive looking suit.

"Mar-mar! How's the family? I haven't seen you since that banquet your mother threw back in April." Mary and the man exchanged air-kisses.

"Who's this strapping young man? Is he your new fellow?" There was an awkward pause.

"Bilius I would like you to meet Remus Lupin, my ex-boyfriend. Remus this is the party planner I was telling you about, Marlene's Uncle." Mary introduced the two men while silently thanking her mother for throwing all those boring luncheons where she had to make small talk with old geezers.

"Well lets get down to business. What do you need me for Mar-mar?" The rest of their lunch was spent debating between colour schemes and party favours.

a/n REVIEW please!!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School, Dance classes, Friends, etc. I'm not finished the chapter and am kinda stuck (ideas are welcome) but better a little bit nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Preview:

Mary lay on her bed in nothing but a bra and some boxers that more likely then not weren't hers. Her curtains were drawn and the lights were off.

Suddenly the curtains snapped open and her two best friends climbed through the window.

"It would have taken two seconds to knock." Mary commented dryly without opening her eyes.

"So…" Dorcas cocked her head to one side. She too was wearing her pyjamas, a lacy black camisole and matching underwear.

"The marauders have invaded my house. They only released me so I could come and get you and Cass." Lily wore a wrinkly white button up shirt that clearly belonged to a guy. The shirt hung open to reveal bright red underwear

"So I'm being kidnapped?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh." Mary hopped off her bed and jumped gracefully out the window. The Marauders' jaws dropped when they saw Mary's outfit

"So Lily isn't the only one who dresses like a slut to sleep?" James cocked an eyebrow at her. Mary gave him a dark look

"I wasn't given much warning." She snapped

"I told you guys that Twitch wasn't pleasant in the mornings." Remus said with a chuckle. Mary flipped him off.

How very ladylike of you M.

Out of the blue the three girls were grabbed from the behind and pulled onto a broom. Sirius grabbed Dorcas, Remus had Mary,and James was struggling with Lily.


End file.
